Renungan
by ikasm
Summary: Severus Snape, Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar, dan renungannya.


**RENUNGAN**

_Disclaimer: Semua karakter punya Tante JK Rowling._

-ooOOoo-

"Masuk, Wormtail," suara berat itu menjawab ketukan di pintu ruangan gelapnya. Pengap sekali. Yang mengetuk pintu membukanya perlahan. "Ada perlu apa?" kata suara berat tadi, setelah pintu dibuka berdecit dan menutup kembali.

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek berkulit pucat dan berambut acak-acakan yang di panggil Wormtail tadi menunjuk barang bawaannya takut-takut.

Daily Prophet. Laki-laki yang memanggilnya menatap halaman depan Daily Prophet. "Letakkan di meja," katanya.

"Dan keluarlah," laki-laki itu mengacungkan tongkat ke Wormtail dan pintunya. Wormtail dipaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan pintu menutup dengan keras. Terdengar suara di balik pintu. Namun laki-laki itu tidak mengacuhkannya.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," gumamnya pelan. Daily Prophet melayang-layang, 'berjalan' kearahnya. Lalu jatuh tepat di tangannya.

Petir menyambar. Dan seketika hujan turun beriringan. Membuat bunyi gemericik diatas atap tempat tinggalnya.

Tempat itu sangat pengap, walau di luar, hujan berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi. Baginya, tempat ini tetap panas.

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang memberitahunya hujan tengah turun dengan lebat. Pandangannya berhenti pada Daily Prophet yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak ditangannya. Berbeda dengan gambar-gambarnya yang tak kunjung diam.

Dibukanya lipatan pada Daily Prophet tersebut dan mengamati isinya. Berita utama, sudah pasti, berita tentang runtuhnya jembatan Muggle.

Laki-laki itu, tentu tahu betul siapa pelakunya. Matanya terpejam sepersekian detik.

Sosok itu kembali memandang Daily Prophet. Potter, batinnya. Judul 'Harry Potter: The Chosen One?' membuatnya galau. Setidaknya, untuk sementara waktu.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Ketukan di pintu mebuatnya tersentak. Wormtail-kah itu? Kasar sekali. Lebih baik kuajari sopan santun nanti, batinnya lagi. "Masuk, Wormtail. Dan jika kau lebih menghargai aku ketuklah dengan—,"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan dengan kasar. Tampaklah tiga orang berdesakan di sana. Dua wanita—yang begitu familiar dimatanya—dan juga Wormtail yang tadi sempat dituduhnya.

"Sebenarnya, ini kami, Severus Snape,"

Salah satu dari mereka berkata, sedikit berbisik lebih tepatnya. "Narcissa? Bella?" kata Snape, masih dengan gerakan melipat yang terhenti mendadak.

"Bahkan kau tidak mempesilahkan teman sesama Death Eaters-mu duduk," cibir Bella sembari masuk ruangan dengan gayanya seperti biasa, urakan.

"Pergilah, Wormtail," Snape menatap sosok di belakang pintu yang mengintip mereka. Diayunkan tongkat kearahnya dan pintu mengusir Wormtail dengan kejam.

Alis Snape bertaut. "Oh, ya, aku lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang Bellatrix Lestrange," Snape menghela nafas, "yang sangat sabar dalam menunggu,"

Bella mondar-mandir, mengamati ruangan. "Tidak perlu repot-repot menyindirku, Severus. Cissy! Cepat duduk dan katakan apa yang kau risaukan!"

Snape menghela nafas lagi. Bella tetaplah Bella. "Kukira aku yang berkuasa di sini," katanya keras-keras. "Tidak ada yang lebih berkuasa daripada Pangeran Kegelapan!" Bella memberontak. Nada suaranya tinggi dan menusuk. Snape tak acuh.

"Baik," Snape menuang entah-apa ditekonya ke dalam piala. "Duduklah, Narcissa. Dan Bella—," Snape memandang Bella yang masih sibuk mengamati tempat tinggal Snape. "Aku tidak butuh duduk," Bella cepat-cepat berkilah.

Narcissa duduk di depan Snape dan menerima piala darinya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tahu semestinya tidak ada di sini," Narcissa memulai pembicaraannya dengan canggung. Kata-katanya sedikit tersendat. Namun masih sanggup meneruskan. "Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang melarangku membicarakan ini,"

Didengarnya Bella masih sibuk mondar-mandir di belakang dirinya. Snape bangkit.

"Jika Pangeran Kegelapan telah melarangnya, kau tak boleh membicarakannya. Letakkan, Bella," Snape melirik Bella yang tengah mencengkeram kuat piala milik Snape.

"Kita tidak boleh menyentuh apa yang bukan milik kita," lanjutnya. Bella membalas tatapannya untuk beberapa detik. Namun akhirnya ia menurut. Diletakkannya piala itu dengan gerakan kasar, tak bersahabat.

Snape kembali menatap Narcissa. "Dengan demikian, aku sadar akan keadaanmu, Narcissa," kata Snape dingin. Bella tersentak. "Kau? Pangeran Kegelapan bilang pada_mu_?" tanya Bella, menekankan kata 'mu' di pertanyaannya.

Snape tersenyum tipis. Dipasangnya muka paling keji terhadap dua bersaudara Black ini. "Kakakmu meragukanku," katanya cepat.

Senyumnya hilang. Ia mengangguk sedikit. "Bisa dimengerti. Bertahun-tahun, kumainkan peranku dengan baik," Snape menghela nafas singkat. "Sangat baik. Aku berhasil mengelabui salah satu penyihir terhebat,"

Alis Bella maupun Narcissa terangkat. Bella maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Snape melanjutkan. "Dumbledore penyihir yang hebat. Hanya orang bodoh yang meragukannya," Snape menekan setiap kata-katanya.

Narcissa menyernyit. Air mukanya berubah. "Aku tidak meragukanmu, Severus,"

Bella masih berjalan. Ke belakang Snape. Lalu berbalik dengan cepat. Ditatapnya bahu Snape untu beberapa detik. Kemudian padangannya beralih pada Narcissa. "Kau mestinya mendapatkan kehormatan, Cissy," kata Bella sambil berlalu.

"Juga Draco," Bella melangkahkan kakinya tak peduli. Snape menatap Bella yang meanjutkan aktivitasnya mengamati ruangan Snape. Yang sebenarnya sedikit banyak mengganggu Snape.

Narcissa menelan ludah. "Draco," diarahkannya pandangan kepada sosok pucat berambut hitam berminyak. "Masih terlalu hijau," lanjut Narcissa, getir.

Snape tampak memutar bola matanya. Berfikir keras. Ibu seorang Slytherin yang dulu selalu dibanggakannya, kini berharap banyak kepada Profesor Slytherin itu.

Draco Malfoy. Dulu banyak sekali yang dibanggakannya dari murid pure-blood-nya itu. Namun sekarang ia sadar, Draco bukanlah orang yang cukup berani. Bahkan kini, diakuinya dengan senang hati bahwa anak Potter itu, jauh lebih berani daripada Draco.

Tapi ia tetap berkewajiban membantunya. Draco itu. Walaupun hanyalah remaja Hogwarts tahun ke-enam dan pengecut, tapi Draco adalah bagian dari Death Eaters.

Death Eaters yang di hukum, tepatnya.

Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan memberi tugas seberat ini kepada DE seusianya. Kecuali ada itu. Ada cacat dalam rencana. Lucius tertangkap. Dan tidak berhasil melaksanak tugas Pangeran Kegelapan. Draco dapat imbas.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan Snape untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Pangeran Kegelapan," kata Snape, menepis harapan Narcissa yang besar pada perannya. Snape menangkap dari ekor matanya, Narcissa mulai galau dan putus asa.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu Draco," sambung Snape. Membuat Bella maupun Narcissa menjuruskan tatapan seorang DE kepadanya. Snape tahu apa yang akan di katakan dua bersaudara ini.

Hanya saja ia tidak tahu akan menerimanya, atau tidak. Terlalu besar resikonya.

Narcissa tersenyum. Lalu bangkit. "Severus," kata Narcissa detik berikutnya. "Bersumpahlah," ha! Tebakan Snape benar. Bella memandang mereka berdua. Merendahkan suaranya yang melengking.

Snape menatap Bella tajam. Narcissa menoleh, dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Bella menyeringai. Mengerikan. "Buatlah Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar!"

Snape terdiam. Bersumpah akan membantu Draco? Membantu perintah itu? Perintah yang merupakan mimpi buruk, termasuk baginya?

Bella kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka. "Itu hanya omong kosong. Dia akan berikan upaya terbaiknya," kata Bella, mengelelingi Snape. Merayu. Tentu saja itu bukan hanya omong kosong.

Selanjutnya Snape tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata Bella. Ocehan dan rayuan Bella, lebih tepatnya. Ia terlalu sibuk berfikir dan menghadapi dunia nyata.

"Pengecut!" sentakkan Bella membangunkan Snape. Inilah keputusannya.

"Keluarkan tongkatmu," gumam Snape. Dengan arti lain, bersiaplah bersumpah. Benarkah keputusannya ini? Bella menoleh. Menganga. Narcissa kaget, namun ada raut kelegaan dalam ekspresinya.

Snape dan Narcissa mengambil sikap bersumpah. Menyalami satu sama lain dengan erat. Bella—seperti yang sudah dikatakan Snape—mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Sumpah di mulai.

Pikiran Snape campur aduk. Namun mimik mukanya tak berubah, masih ekspresi tak terbaca. Bella mengarahkan tongkat ke arah jabatan mereka.

"Akankah kau, Severus Snape, melindungi Draco Malfoy—ketika dia berupaya memenuhi keinginan Pangeran Kegelapan?" Bella mulai bersuara. Dengan suara tidak menentu. Kadang melengking kadang berbisik.

"Aku bersedia," Snape menjawab lirih, namun tegas. Ini tugas yang relatif mudah. Ia sudah terbiasa melindungi sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Dilihatnya segaris senyum di bibir Narcissa. Juga Bella.

"Dan akankah kau, sampai pada kemampuan terbaikmu, melindunginya dari kesulitan?" kini Bella menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Narcissa. Suara Snape merendah. Namun masih jelas dan tegas. "Aku bersedia,"

Segaris senyum lagi.

Kini Bella berjalan menuju Snape. "Dan, jika Draco sampai gagal bersediakah kau melaksanakan tugas yang diamanatkan Pangeran Kegelapan kepada Draco?" kali ini Bella menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Snape.

Snape terenyak. Haruskah? Haruskah ia yang menjalankan tugas itu?

Tapi ia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Lagipula bila menolak, kedoknya akan semakin mudah terbuka. Snape masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilontarkan dari mulutnya. Narcissa masih menunggu. Begitupun Bella.

"Aku bersedia,"

Perlahan, Narcissa melepas jabatannya dari tangan Snape. Snape masih sangat syok. Ia sudah dewasa. _Sudah Profesor_. Tapi belum mengerti apakah keputusan yang diambilnya itu benar. Ia masih begitu buta.

Meski ketika matanya telah terbuka, tentang benar atau salahnya dia, saat itu segalanya sudah terlambat.

Snape kembali mengingat betapa malangnya kisah hidup seorang Severus Snape. Hidup di tengah kemiskinan. Tidak memiliki teman, juga selalu di-_bully_ oleh James Potter, Sirius Black dan teman-temannya. Ketika ia memiliki teman, dan cintanya, sosok Lily Evans yang hebat. James merenggutnya.

Tapi Snape masih sedikit merasa bersyukur bisa melihat gadis yang dicintainya bahagia. Meski membuatnya galau. Memikirkan bahwa gadis yang begitu komplit dan sempurna dimatanya, harus bersanding dengan seorang arogan seperti Potter. Begitu perih, pikirnya.

Dan ketika Snape berhasil melakukannya—bahagia bila melihatnya juga bahagia—teori Snape dihancurkan oleh Lord Voldemort. Pangeran Kegelapan membunuhnya.

Ternyata Lily Potter meninggalkan anak. Yang mau tak mau, harus dijaganya. Namun Snape menjaganya dengan pikiran dia-anak-Potter-yang-arogan. Snape menjaganya tanpa cinta kasih dan wujud yang tidak dimengerti Harry.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Bahkan pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mendeklamasikan kepada publik, jangan beri nama anak anda Severus Snape, karena sepanjang hidupnya akan mendapat susah luar biasa. Dan juga sakit.

Karena dirinya telah berpengalaman memerankan seorang Severus Snape. Yang selalu dibenci dan mengorbankan.

Snape dan segala renungannya tidak tahu, nantinya akan ada beribu orang menganggapnya pemberani. Dan mengesampingkan semua fakta tentang betapa malang hidupnya.


End file.
